Let's Play School-Run, Work, Bedtime
"Let's Play School-Run, Work, Bedtime" is the 42nd episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 94th of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo wants to teach Stumpy and Quack Quack that being a parent is not as easy as they think it is, so she pretends to be their parent for a day, and Mr. Cat and a few clones of him take on the role of all the annoying people she has to deal with. Plot The episode starts with Stumpy and Quack Quack protesting against parents. Kaeloo is shocked at this, and she tells them that taking care of children is not an easy job. Stumpy says that his mother probably just lazes around while he is at school. Kaeloo says that this gives her an idea for a game they can play. The scene cuts to her tucking them both into bed. She tells them that she set the alarm clock for 5:30 a.m., and the next day they will get to see what the life of a parent is really like. The next day, Kaeloo wakes up excitedly and says that she feels motivated to work. She then does a few exercises before going to wake the others up. She informs them that breakfast is ready. As Quack Quack sits at the table, Kaeloo explains to him that a day in the life of a parent always starts with a family breakfast. She starts yelling for Stumpy to come eat, and he starts walking to the kitchen, but he falls asleep. Eventually, he wakes up and goes to the kitchen. Kaeloo tells him to get ready quickly, and she and Quack Quack sit in the car. Later, Kaeloo honks the car horn and yells at Stumpy, who it turns out has fallen asleep in his cereal bowl. As they are late, Kaeloo drives at an extremely high speed and explains to them that parents always have to make sure that their kids reach school on time. Unfortunately, she gets stuck behind Mr. Cat, who is driving his car at an extremely slow speed while listening to music. Stumpy and Quack Quack dance to the music while Kaeloo tries to yell at Mr. Cat, who blatantly ignores her. She gets fed up and overtakes him, and she manages to reach the school. She drops Stumpy and Quack Quack off and tells them that she will pick them up at 5:00, and they will be having yogurt for dinner (to Stumpy's dismay). Unfortunately, since Kaeloo parked her car in the middle of the road, Mr. Cat informs her that it is being towed away. She decides to take the bus, but Mr. Cat dresses up as a creepy hobo and asks her for money, so she decides to take the train instead. On the train, Mr. Cat starts singing loudly and obnoxiously. As Kaeloo reaches her office, she and Stumpy are having a phone conversation about the latter getting sent out of class. She then tells him that they can discuss it at home, because she has work to do. Mr. Cat, who is sitting at the office's reception, receives a call from Kaeloo's boss asking whether she has arrived yet. Kaeloo signals to him not to say that she was late, but he ignores this and informs the boss that she has just arrived. Kaeloo meets her boss, also played by Mr. Cat, who reprimands her on being late to work for the fifth time that week, and then orders her to get to work. After a few hours, Kaeloo gets a lunch break. As she is heating up her lunch, she gets a call from the school asking if she "used to have" a child called Quack Quack. Kaeloo, panicked, asks why the past tense is being used. The scene cuts to Kaeloo at school, angrily reminding the principal (again, Mr. Cat) that he said Quack Quack was dead, but in reality the duck is only injured. The physical education teacher (also Mr. Cat) explains that Quack Quack injured himself while jumping on a trampoline, and suddenly, Stumpy also falls off the trampoline just as he finishes saying this. As both of them are lying down in the hospital, Kaeloo explains that it is also a parent's responsibility to do things like this. She then yells at Stumpy for messing around, and the doctor (Mr. Cat, yet again) tells her that yelling at kids can traumatize them. She ironically yells that she never yells. The doctor says that he knows a lot of parents like her, and claims that they transform into muscular toads when angered. Kaeloo returns to her office, and just as she gets her lunch out of the microwave, her boss shows up, startling her and causing her to drop her lunch. He berates her for taking such a long lunch break and then orders her to get back to work. Kaeloo drinks a lot of coffee while working, and realizes that she has to use the bathroom. As she leaves the bathroom, she runs into the director of the company, who says he needs her opinion on something. He takes her to a meeting room filled with Mr. Cat clones, and asks everyone to vote. All the clones vote "yes", so Kaeloo decides to do likewise. Unfortunately, it turns out that they were voting on whether Kaeloo should be fired or not. Since everyone said "yes", she is fired. Kaeloo decides to go pick Stumpy and Quack Quack up from school. Unfortunately, it starts raining. She hails a taxi, also driven by Mr. Cat, and she reaches the school. Stumpy is annoyed with her for arriving so late, and he sarcastically asks whether she had a good day. She apologizes to him and says that she had a horrible day. As the car has been towed away, the three are forced to walk several miles in the rain before finally reaching home. Kaeloo asks whether they learned anything about parents from this whole experiment, and Stumpy responds that he learned that they shouldn't have kids. Kaeloo attempts to tell him that he picked up the wrong moral from the story, but just then, she sees Mr. Cat on Smileyland TV talking about parents like her and criticizing them. Kaeloo finally transforms, and she calls Pretty in to babysit the "kids". She then runs down to the TV station and beats Mr. Cat up, while Stumpy and Quack Quack fascinatedly watch the beating from home on TV. Later that night, Kaeloo goes to bed and is just about to sleep when she realizes, in horror, that she has to do the same thing the next day. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Pretty Mentioned Characters * Stumpy's mother Trivia * It is unknown why Quack Quack was upset about parents even though his parents have been confirmed to be dead. * This is the second time Kaeloo pretends to be a parent to Stumpy and Quack Quack, the first being in "Let's Play House!". * This is the last Season 2 episode to feature Pretty. * This episode is set on a Friday. * Kaeloo says she will go "all the way to Dreamland" when she goes to bed, like she did in "Let's Play Once Upon a Time". Gallery Ob_dcaa4a_12140956-1137172436292829-726137984183.jpg Stumpysleeping.jpg Coffecoffeecoffee.jpg Doitagaintomorrow.jpg|Kaeloo realizes she has to repeat the whole thing me working on my new video.gif Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Minor Character